Kim's Harmonica
by Sharper the Writer
Summary: This is how the sorrow of the blues were first felt on Kim. An MD&T short story.
1. Chapter 1

**This MD&T short story pertains to events around three years prior to the series against South Panola. It explains how Kim became such an avid harmonica player for the first time in her life after she got the leg injury. Veruca just won the cheer captain position and was beginning on her four-year long reign of terror on the Mad Dog cheer squad. It is now late in the summer as our red-haired hero prepares to start her freshman year of high school. **

**Readers must read up to around Chapter 11 before reading this fanfic.**

**Disclaimers:**

I do not own Kim, James, Anne, Camille or any other Kim Possible character mentioned in this short story. They are all created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. All rights of the show go to Disney. 

**I also do not own Veruca Salt of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory because she is created and owned by Roald Dahl.**

Time: Three years ago, late-summer break

Place: Possible household: Middleton, Mississippi.

As 13-year old Kim plopped down on the sofa with her broken ankle wrapped up in a cast, she was trying to forget what happened earlier in the summer break. All of her chances of becoming cheer captain were washed away with that sprained ankle of hers that she sustained for the last two months while trying to attempt the Pentatwister. To pour even more salt in her wounds, she cried her tears on the cheer mat as Veruca and Camille Leon laughed and gloated their victory over "Mrs. Metal-mouth, the red-headed loser". And to top it all off, Veruca herself cut off the parts of the mat that were stained with Kim's tears and preserved them in a jar.

Luckily for Kim, she was fine but her cheering career, accoring to the lead doctor in her surgery, had to be put on hold for a year while she recovered.

Kim's long red hair, which was held back by a ponytail, rested on the couch as she dozed off into space, suffering from endless reruns of "The Fearless Ferret". Her ankle was slowly but surely repairing itself.

Then, Ann came up to the resting cheerleader. "Kimberly, it's such a nice day outside."

Kim gave a long groan, "Mom, I can't go outside because of .... you know." she tilted her head sideways facing that broken ankle of hers.

"Well, I just got a call from the doctor and he said that, in a recent study, playing music actually helps people to recover from their injuries. If patients play a musical instrument for at least 30 minutes a day, they could concentrate their brains more on the music than on the physical ailment that they are suffering from." Mrs. Possible explained what she read off the news report that morning to her daughter.

Kim rubbed her chin. An idea suddenly popped into her head. "Say, Mom. We can go to the music store that opened up just yesterday."

"Sounds like a good idea, Kim. Quick! Grab your crutches! We are going downtown!!" Ann exclaimed as she embraced her injured daughter. Kim understood her mother's command as she grabbed her crutches that were leaning up against the wall.

They both went out the door and got in the car.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When the two Possibles reached the Middleton Music Store, Kim was amazed at how many musical instruments that there are out there. She wanted an instrument that was easy to understand, could fit in her pocket, and that she can carry anywhere.

She continued to struggle underneath her ankle with the crutches. The cheerleader had to be very careful not to aggrivate it or she could lose her cheering career completely.

She had all these burdens on her: Veruca's taunting and bullying, the loss of her cheer captain position, her ankle.

Kim wanted a musical instrument to wash all those sorrows out of her system. She had been suffering from the summer TV rerun blues and stupid game and reality shows and needed to clear her head. She HAD to find that perfect instrument to suit all those needs.

She struggled to get to the back of the store where they sell much smaller instruments, for the larger instruments were in the front.

The answer to her sitch came in the form of a blues harp harmonica being displayed in front of her. Its gleaming silver refracted from the flourescent lighting and gave a shine right in Kim's eyes.

Kim turned her head towards the harmonica. She was immediately attracted to the harmonica's simplicity and portability.

_Yes!!! This is the instrument that I need in order to forget about all the pains that I have suffered through this summer. It's not too big and it's not too small. This harmonica feels like it's a part of me. _

_I HAVE to ask Mom for the harmonica._

Using her crutches, the young teenager spotted her mom checking out the guitars.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Mom! Mom! I've found an instrument that I really like!" Kim exclaimed as she pointed her right finger to the gleaming silver object. Ann walked with her daughter to the back of the store. And, like Kim, Ann was transfixed by the silver glare.

"May I please have the harmonica?" Kim pleaded with her mother for the instrument.

Understanding that her daughter wanted the harmonica, she nodded her head, "Sure, Kimberly. Here's twenty bucks." She gave Kim the $20 and bought the harmonica and got $16 back in change.

It turned out to be the best $20 that Kim ever spent in her life.


	2. Summertime Blues

Time: 10:30pm

The teenaged Kim held her Panderoo tight. Ann kissed her daughter goodnight as she closed the door very gently.

The moonlight was shining its beams on the red-haired hero. She was all tired out from another day on the sidelines but vowed to fight back against that evil captain.

It was going to be a long school year for her: not being able to cheerlead while Veruca would have the pleasure of making a Mad Dog cheerleader's life a living hell as the captain --- even against the senior cheerleaders.

Then Kim, sensing her instincts, decided that it was the best time to pull out the harmonica that she bought at the Middleton Music Store for the first time in her life.

Bringing the instrument to her mouth, she sat on the side of her bed and put her feet on the floor. The moonbeams were shining all across her face when she began blowing her mouth and tapped her left foot to the beat

_"Summertime Blues"_

_by: Kim Possible_

I got the summertime blues.

_(Kim: harmonica)_

_I got the summertime blues._

_As my harmonica wails the sad news_

_I got the summertime blues._

_(Kim: harmonica)_

_  
As me and Bonnie went into the gym_

_I was confident that I would win _

_That cheer captain position_

_But when Veruca, Camille, and London propped open the doors_

_And entered the gym floor_

_I knew that my chance would be threatened._

_(harmonica)_

And as the challenge for captain between me and Veruca increased

_I thought it would never cease_

_Until the Penta-twister was brought in ........ _

_OHHH, NOOOOO!!!!!!_

_THE PENTATWISTER WAS BROUGHT IN!!!!!_

(very sad wail of the harmonica)

_I tried to do my best on the move _

_As I flew gracefully in the air _

_I had nothing to lose_

_Then I heard something tear_

_In my ankle!  
IN MY ANKLE!_

(sad wail of the harmonica)

I was about to be paralyzed

_Until Bonnie and the others saved my life_

_But then I realized about my broken ankle_

_(lost at ankle in cast, plays harmonica)_

_And then Veruca laughed at me _

_On the mat!_

_Ohhhh, on the maaaaattt!_

(harmonica)

_I began to shed my tears _

_And the doctor gave me the worst news _

_That I won't be able to cheerlead for a year_

_In my cast, _

_OHHHHH, In my caaaaast!_

(wail on harmonica)

_And as Veruca begins her captainship_

_I don't know how worse would the squad get_

_All I can do at the Mad Dog games for the time_

_Is to sit on the sidelines_

_The sideliiiiiines!!!!!_

(harmonica)

_I got the summertime blues._

_(Kim: harmonica)_

_I got the summertime blues._

_As my harmonica wails the sad news_

_I got the summertime blues._

_As my summer comes to an end_

_My high school years begin_

_With that Veruca brat in control of the food chain._

_The Fooooood Chaiiiiin_

(harmoninca)

_I got the summertime blues._

_As my harmonica wails the sad news_

_I got the summertime blues._

After finishing that song, she began to cry instantly. The tears reflected off of the summer moonbeams from her eyes.

She put her harmonica back in her nightstand drawer and closed her tearful eyes.

Kim never felt anything like this before. The power of the blues was now residing in her. She now had a talent of playing the harmonica whenever she was feeling down.

Thus, a tradition of Kim playing the harmonica before bedtime was born.


End file.
